


Love for Years

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Karma Doesn't Hate You [7]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: Book three of the Karma Doesn't Hate You series.After years of trying again and again, he finally has hope that this time it'll last. All he has to do is tell his family now, and do his best to handle his growing family, from his eldest kids becoming teens to the surprising connections he's getting to more people than he'd have thought. With his calls and summons to the void happening at the most random times he's going to need all the sanity he can get.But who ever said he ever knew anyone who was sane
Relationships: Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Karma Doesn't Hate You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1014159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. And Don't You Stop The Music; Get Into It

How does he do it anymore? This is the third time in thirteen years and he felt near constantly sick, but it's not like he was going to show that, at least not yet. Standing over the kitchen sink to wash dishes, he tried to relax his body. He could feel it, this time was going to be much better for him. After all the tears he's gone through in the past six years it was finally going to be alright. It hadn't lasted this long since the twins were born.

Being startled as the front door slammed open, he nearly dropped a glass. It looked like the oldest three were home from school. Hearing heated words from where the front door was still letting in chilly air he shut off the water and grabbed the wash towel before walking into the other room, drying his hands carefully.

"I'm telling pabbi~ you're so going to be in trouble." Hearing the teasing tone from his daughter, he kept silent as he moved into the kitchen doorway. Resting his hip on the doorframe, he held the towel in one hand as he fixed his flour covered apron. Maybe he shouldn't have made pie for tonight.

"Shut up Delilah! You don't see me telling mum about what you've been doing at practice instead of, you know, practicing. How much time do you spend actually running?" Watching the currently outside Elijah yell at his twin sister, he watched as the youngest of the three saw him, watching the tired look in his middle child's eyes. He was glad beyond doubt that he had one kid who kept him sane.

"Papa already knows about it, he's probably already told mum so nice try Elijah." How was he going to manage three teens in a few months? Especially like this. Clearing his throat, he watched as both pre-teens turned to look at him, eyes wide in shock.

"What was your father supposed to tell me? Elijah Michael close the front door, all three of you in the kitchen now." Turning around, he heard the door shut and bags being dropped. Moving back to the sink, he watched as all three sat at the counter, Jonas between his brother and sister to keep them separated from each other. 

"Now, what happened before your dads get home. Unless of course you want to tell them right away." Watching the duo stiffen up, he turned his back to the trio to go back to the dishes. Hearing light pats of hands against the countertop, he glanced back, watching Jonas shift in his seat at the awkward silence.

"Elijah kissed Lucas on the lips on the bus home today. I also saw them holding hands." Hearing Delilah speak up first, he tried to understand what his daughter said without breaking a plate. They'd need all of them in a few weeks.

"No I didn't! You're lying, Lie-lah. At least I wasn't caught making out with my girlfriend in the woods during track practice every single day last week." Hearing the bickering pick back up, he looked to where the three pre-teens sat to find Jonas covering his ears against the yelling. He had to say, Elijah was just like his father with that horrible forced pun, but at least Edd had the decency not to make puns while arguing.

"I don't see how this was an issue. So what if Elijah kissed a boy and Delilah kissed a girl? Why did you think you'd get in trouble for that?" Turning off the sink, he rested his elbows on the counter as he rose an eyebrow. Both kids looked at him with wide eyes, shocked by his indifference to the situation it seemed.

"You're not mad that we're not straight?" Shaking his head, he closed his eyes for a moment. Why would he of all people be mad about that?

"Sure I'm mad, but not about that. I'm mad about how you think we'd be mad about that, how you thought you couldn't speak to us about this. It would be hypocritical of me to be upset you weren't straight or that you kissed someone who identifies as the same gender as you. As your male mum who married your three dads, I'm almost hurt." Yeah he might've said a bit much on that front, but he really didn't care. Watching the two blink a few times, he could tell that they had a moment of realization as he stood up straight again. Turning to the window, he glanced to the side yard covered in leaves, able to see as the cold wind blew the dry pieces of foliage around.

"So, how was the kiss?" Leaning back against the counter as he faced his elder children, he crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk forming across his mouth.

"He's a really good kisser, and he's always really nice to me." Watching Elijah turn a light shade of pink in the face, he reached over to ruffle the boy's hair.

"She's so pretty and I just, is it bad to say that I love her? And anyway we were only caught twice so you know." The way Delilah talked about the girl made him curious, but he didn't need to ask for all the details at this moment, he'll ask later.

"Well that's always good, and if that's how you feel about her then you can label it as that. Just don't go any further than kissing, you are way too young for anything other than that. Now that that's taken care of, why don't you three change into outdoor clothes and help me with the yard." Watching the trio sit up more in the chairs, he watched them run to their rooms to change as he took off the apron. Slipping his hoodie on, he fixed how his hair was tied back. Hearing running from down the hall, he watched as Elijah tried to slide down the hall in his socks, the boy slipping off his feet and making the rest of the trip on his butt.

"Mummy?" Blinking once, then again, he opened his mouth.

"Yes Eli?" Watching the younger horned child look up at him, he could see the boy's deadpan expression, hazel eyes looking bored.

"Please don't tell pabbi, papa, and daddy this happened." He really had to keep himself composed, trying not to laugh at what his eldest son said. Oh there was no way he was going to keep quiet about this.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm not going to lie to you. There is no way I'm going to be able to not tell your dads. Need help getting up off the floor?" Watching Elijah pout at him, the brunette shook his head before standing up off the floor, pulling his shoes on before Jonas and Delilah walked over. Getting outside, he handed rakes out, starting each kid in a corner of the yard. It went well for about twenty minutes, glancing up to see his sons holding a light competition on who could rake the fastest. Hearing giggling from over by the fence, he glanced to the sound to find Delilah leaning on her rake and talking to a girl over the fence.

"Äiti and mama told me I could come out here, sorry I wasn't on the bus. I did tell you I had a doctors appointment, right?" The blonde girl was wearing a puffy coat, arms crossed over the top of the fence. Pacing closer, he could see how the girls interacted.

"Hello there, and you must be Alieigh. You're Kim and Katya's daughter right?" Watching the girl nod, he glanced to Delilah long enough to catch the bright blush covering his daughter's face.

"Mummy this is Ali, m-my girlf-friend." He smiled, having already guessed that just by how the ginger was acting. Resting his hand on Delilah's shoulder, he watched as Ali smiled brighter at the title he presumed.

"It is nice to meet you formally Ali, as you probably guessed I'm Tord, Lilalynn's mum. You'll probably get some form of talk from one of my husbands later on, but just know you're always allowed over here if it's alright by your mums." Smiling softly, he suddenly felt lightheaded, the area swimming before his eyes. He probably shouldn't have been standing so long, or maybe he was dehydrated? Taking a step away from his daughter he tried to keep his feet on the ground, the rake falling from his hand as he felt his knees buckle under him. He could hear someone talking loudly towards him, but he couldn't make the words out, it sounding like he was underwater. Unable to keep his swaying form upright, he barely felt his legs hit the ground, able to feel his cheek and the side of his head hitting against the dry grass and leaves. His vision went black as he heard a yell, his hearing muted after another moment.

~~

"Delilah! What happened?" Jonas ran after his twin brother, having seen his mum collapse to the ground from where he was across the yard.

"I don't know, he just stepped away from me and fell! I was trying to get his attention but I don't think he could hear me. What are we going to do? The next adult home is papa in four hours with Alex and Arv. We can't just leave him out here till then, it's too cold." Kneeling on the ground next to his mum's unconscious body, he zoned out his sister's rambling, looking for anything that would tell them what happened.

"Maybe my mama can help, stay right here with him." Hearing Alieigh speak quickly, he looked up long enough to watch the blonde run back to her house. Looking to Elijah and Delilah from where he was knelt, he looked to the house before patting his mum's pockets in realization.

"What are you doing Teddy? Why are you looking through his pockets?" Pulling the cellphone out of the hoodie pocket, he held up the red cased electronic.

"They may not normally be home till later but maybe we can call them for help. There's no harm in trying is there?" Holding the phone to his older brother, the eldest of the three of them took the device, finding the first name in the list of numbers. Watching his siblings try figuring out the way to call through the device, Jonas unzipped and took off his coat, shivering a little at the chill in the air. The temperature was probably dropping fast, the sky getting dark. Putting his coat over the body next to him, he grabbed the cooler hand in his, watching as his brother and sister came closer again.

"We can't reach them." Hearing running steps, he looked up long enough to watch a blonde woman came closer followed by Ali.

"Oh my god, do you kids know what happened?" Watching as Ali's mum knelt down opposite of him, he could see the woman press two fingers to his mum's throat.

"He was talking to Lila and I and he just collapsed!" Helping the conscious adult flip his parent onto his back, he watched as she lifted the body carefully.

"Well let's get him inside where it's warm. I'll stay with you kids till one of your dads get home." Nodding, he helped the woman into the house, watching as his mum was laid down on the couch. Running around the house with his twin siblings to grab blankets and pillows to bring into the living room, he barely noticed how the other three had gone back outside to finish raking. Hearing a soft voice from the kitchen, he padded silently closer, watching the blonde on the phone.

"Edward Gold calm down, I'm here with everyone and won't be leaving anytime soon. According to all four kids, he was talking to Delilah and Alieigh when he went quiet and collapsed. I did my best to check him and I think it was dehydration or something of the like. Now, I doubt you can get home this moment so could you please try to call Matt and let him know? I tried to call his cell but it might be dead. I'll see you later on then, bye." Watching the woman for another moment, he went back over to the couch, sitting on the floor beside the piece of furniture. He must've dozed off, hearing soft voices and heavy footfalls before waking in his bed a few hours later.

~~

"I'm telling you Kim, I can't remember when he ever did this, but at the same time I feel like we shouldn't take him to the hospital. If he's still out by tomorrow I'll take him, but I don't want to scare the kids over this again. This isn't either of the crashes." That was the first thing he could hear as his mind started to focus, wondering who was being talked about. What was he doing?

"I know it's not Tom, but what if something happens before then? What if he never wakes up? Are you just going to deny the chance of that happening? I know that you've been to hell and back, but I swear Katya and I won't be much help if something happens." Wait what was going on, who wasn't waking up? He could feel the weight of quite a few blankets covering him, trying to move his hands from under the covers. Why couldn't he move? He could feel each limb and where he was, but he had no control over any of it.

He could feel the room spin despite how his eyes were sealed shut, not unlike being spun with a blindfold on in a relay race. His stomach clenched up, the all too familiar burn of nausea hitting him hard. Oh this wasn't going to end well for him, especially with how his body wouldn't move. Holding his breath for a moment, he tried again to move in any way that'd keep him from choking. Unable to stop himself at the tickle against the back of his throat, he began coughing hard, bile seeping out the corner of his mouth.

"Oh my god, Tord! Kim can you grab the trash can from the kitchen quickly? Try to hold on for another moment love, Kim will be right back." Hearing running footsteps, he felt his shoulders and head being picked up before hearing what had to be the trash bin being put down next to him. Next thing he knew was his mouth was opened and there were three hands rubbing against his back.

"Is he even conscious? Is it possible to puke while unconscious?" He felt a cloth running along the inside of his mouth and across his jaw before being set back down.

"I think he's awake, maybe it's sleep paralysis? Come on, let us see those pretty silver eyes Tord." Finally gaining some control over his facial muscles, he involuntarily squeezed his eyelids shut before opening them, watching the grin spread across Tom's face, Kim standing to the side barely within his field of vision.

"Damn everyone was so scared, I'll grab a new cup of water." Watching the blonde leave the room, he felt calloused hands run up and down his back, taking a breath as he shifted his hands. Being handed the glass, he tried to listen as he was told what had happened.

He couldn't wait till the holiday, at least then he'd be willing to explain what was going on with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 2597 Words
> 
> Finished December 4th, 2019
> 
> We're back with this family, doubt I'll be able to stop myself from writing these guys ever.
> 
> Dark themes include but are not limited to: mentioned homophobia, implied miscarriage
> 
> Chapters One and Two should be posted around the same time, so whether it's within hours or one or two days I hope you'll all enjoy this.
> 
> ~Mason


	2. Won't You Dance With Me

"Mummy? Can I go to the store with you?" Pausing as he grabbed his set of keys, he turned to where Delilah stood ready to leave the house upon his decision. Giving a smile, he fixed how his trenchcoat fit on him before nodding.

"Sure Lilalynn, I was going to pick up a few things for daddy. You need to get gifts right?" Watching his daughter nod, he went out to the car the ginger climbing into the back of the vehicle. Glancing to her before he got in, he rested his elbow on the headrest. "You know you're allowed to sit in the front with me right? There's nobody else in the car." Seeing Delilah's eyes widen, he watched as she went to get in the passenger seat before climbing into the car himself.

The car ride itself was silent besides the holiday music playing on the radio, him trying to sort his thoughts while driving. So he was going to be picking up more wrapping paper and supplies of the like, then there was the cards and batteries he needed to pick up. Then there was the secondary tree Tom had placed a hold on a few weeks ago.

They've always gotten a spare tree since just before the triplets were born, mostly brought on by how Tom would always get an urge to set fire to the tree. It was a compromise, the man got to burn an evergreen tree and some decorations in the backyard with the leaves while the kids could have a semi-normal Christmas indoors. He's been barred from telling any traditional holiday tales from his home countries, the Icelandic tales from his mother's side terrifying Matt.

Getting to the shops, he glanced around for a moment before turning to his daughter. She looked ready to go, her bag across her chest, hands stuffed into the pockets on her oversized hoodie.

"Alright, you have your phone? Good, I'll meet you here at noon for lunch. Call me if you need help with something alright?" Watching as Delilah nodded, he grabbed a cart to go around with. The ginger girl had disappeared the moment he dismissed her, but it wasn't a shock to him. Taking the cart with him, he started down the aisles grabbing what was needed. He was glad that the other three were taking over the dinner prep this year, especially since he's done it alone every year for the past eight years. Yeah it might not seem like its fair, but it's what the four of them managed.

~~

"Santa came! Santa Came! Come on, it's morning!" Hearing Alexander's excited voice about a foot away and the bed shaking under him, he held back from groaning softly, sitting up in bed and climbing over Edd to get off the bed. Finally opening his eyes as he got his slippers on, he couldn't help his sharp laughter, covering his mouth with both hands to try and keep quiet.

He knew it had snowed the past few days, but this was going to be hilariously cruel. Watching the triplets standing at the foot of the bed, Alexander crawled off the bed before being handed gloves and a snowball. Holding his finger up to his kids to wait a moment, he quickly grabbed his phone and started recording the scene before him. His husbands didn't know what hit them. The yells in shock had him and the kids laughing, a ball of packed snow being handed to him. Remembering something from years ago, he smirked from where he stood, opening his mouth for a moment to speak.

"Hey Jehovah Witness, brings back memories doesn't it." Hitting the light brunette in the face with the ball, he grinned as Tom sat up and tried to wipe his face.

"Very funny commie." Laughing again, he turned off the recording before grabbing towels to throw at the trio.

"Why don't you three clean up some and I'll go make coffee, hot chocolate and breakfast." Hearing the kids cheer, he left the room and moved to the kitchen, grabbing what he needed to make waffles. Getting all five kids to the table and eating wasn't as hard as it used to be, and the drinks were handed out once everyone had finished eating, himself sitting on the couch with his mug of hot chocolate in hand as the kids started sorting the gifts.

"Are we waiting for uncle Paul, uncle Patryck and our cousins?" Checking his phone for messages from the mentioned family, he mentally read the string of texts from the Polish man.

"Why don't you five go help them bring in presents. I'll go make more drinks." Hearing a few slams from car doors closing outside, he watched the kids run out the front door. Standing up from the couch with his mug, he felt as a hand grabbed the back of his night shirt.

"Can you get us more coffee too please? We'll make sure that we don't start without you." Narrowing his eyes playfully, he carefully took each mug in both hands, walking to the kitchen before taking the kids' empty mugs to refill. Might as well make use of the tray they got from the neighbors one year. Oh yeah, that reminded him.

"Remember, the neighbors are coming over for dinner too. So is Mari and her family, so we'll need to extend the dining table a little later." Peaking into the room, he waved as he watched everyone making trips to and from Paul and Patryck's vehicle with gifts. Hearing an exaggerated groan, he laughed softly as he went back to pouring drinks. Grabbing plenty of cups from the cabinet, he poured coffee into four cups, hot chocolate into the rest. Hearing chattering from the living room, he piled the glass cups into the sturdy tray before walking from the kitchen. He had to step over a few legs, kicking a foot off the coffee table.

"Yuu, you know that's not a footrest, feet on the floor. Everyone stay where you are, I don't want to misstep and spill boiling hot drinks on anyone." He rose an eyebrow as half the adults in the room went stiff, sitting still and proper where they were. It was another moment before anyone spoke, Paul laughing as he relaxed in the seat.

"You've still got it in you Tord. It felt like old times with you bossing us around." Turning red in the face, he set the tray down on a side table, both hands moving to his hips.

"And next you'll be asking me to come back. Just let me give you your drinks. Jeez, wish it worked on some people." Glancing to his husbands playfully, he grabbed mugs off the tray, handing them out before taking his seat back between Matt and Edd on the couch. The kids were still trying to sort the mountain of presents as the conversation continued between the adults.

"Didn't you two mention another coming with you? Where are they?" Hearing Matt pulling both Yuu and Yanov into the conversation, he rested his back against the couch cushions, his back starting to ache from his forced posture. He was never this big so early with either time before.

"Oh, Redd was spending the morning with his family and he'll be here later on. We were picked up from his sister's place, she'll be here with everyone from that family in a few hours apparently." Raising an eyebrow at Yanov, he sat forward a little to look at the two.

"Who's his sister? Did one of you invite someone from work?" Looking between his boys, he heard Yuu laugh, speaking up between giggles.

"She said you invited her, Tord. Know anyone named Mari Smith? She's coming with her siblings, husband and kids once they get packed up." Oh, that made more sense. Guess he was going to be related to two more partial idiots through the godfamily.

"Hey Edd, you don't have traveling bathrooms do you? Paul help me up please." Watching as Paul pressed the heel of his palm against Pat's lower back to help the other up, he smiled inwardly at the couple.

"Maybe next year, but no. It's down the hall and the second left past the boy's rooms." Sitting forward again as Patryck left the room, he smirked a little as he wagged his eyebrows at the former's partner.

"So how long have you two been expecting?" Taking another sip and draining his cup in the same moment, he set the ceramic dish against his knee as Paul's face turned burgundy. Oh it was fun to mess with those two, but not as much as his husbands.

"Maybe five months now, I think he said eighteen weeks a few days ago. It's hectic on the base, but we're managing." Hiding his shock behind a smile, he had to mindfully keep both hands around his cup. So that made a month ahead of him, he guessed there'd be some tight age gaps soon. The conversation turned on its head after that revelation, the kids having finished sorting through the gifts while they were speaking.

"So, how are we opening gifts this year? I believe it was youngest first last year." Hearing groans from the floor, he held back from laughing long enough to hear the confusion from the other side of the couch.

"So you're saying we're doing oldest first?" Watching Matt nod, he stood up to collect cups from around the room and take them to the kitchen, grabbing a small box from the cabinet to hand to Tom while he was opening his gifts. Stepping back into the room, he stood behind the couch for a few moments, glancing down and taking notice of the thick strand of red ribbon peeking out of the top of the tin water jug that sat empty.

"Now what are you doing behind the couch? I thought Tom would be the one trying to hide from the festivities." Glancing to Edd, he gave a smile before pecking the older on the lips.

"Just watching, I'm heading to the bedroom to grab my hoodie, the camera, and a blanket. Was about to ask Tom to grab a few trash bags for the wrapping paper so there's not much of a mess. Grab your gift pile second oldest, I'll be right back with Patryck. Nobody is starting without the two of us." Kissing a rough cheek lightly, he walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Pulling on his red hoodie, he threw a thick blanket over his shoulder before grabbing the camera and it's stand. He'd need to be quick about setting up the device, but he'd be glad to have the video after all is said and done.

"Hey Pat, need any help in there? Everything was figured out in the other room." Knocking on the bathroom door with the back of his hand, he heard some shuffling before the door opened.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me." Grinning at his friend, he led the way back to the living room, dropping the blanket on the couch before setting the tripod up to the side of the room. He got a few odd looks, but waved them off as he sat back onto the couch, laying the blanket over a few laps on the couch after the camera started recording.

"Hey, what's with the camera?" Leaning forward as Tom whispered to him, he could hear as Paul began opening his gifts a few seats down. He gave a smile as everyone was talking about what was happening within the rest of the room. Vienus was sitting in Delilah's lap as the older girl braided her cousin's mid-length brown hair, the bright brown eyes sparkling as the ten year old talked excitedly.

"Thought I'd start recording, to save memories for years down the line. Don't worry, I know how to work the camera, mister Director." Sticking his tongue out at the light brunette, he turned his attention back to the room. Time went quickly as the first few of them opened gifts, himself not even paying attention as he opened his own. Perking up where he sat as Tom got to the last of his gifts, he quickly glanced down and reached into the hoodie pocket, taking hold of the small box that sat there. He must've forgotten to sneak it into the gift pile. Holding it in his hand as he watched Tom finish, he stood up from the couch, smiling as the action alone gathered the attention of the room.

"I forgot I had set this gift aside, but it's still Tom's turn so I'm not too late I hope. I'm going to need you to read it aloud." Getting a partially knowing look from Tom, he handed the small box to his husband, moving to the back of the couch where he had seen the long strip of present ribbon. Grabbing it so he wouldn't be noticed, he could hear as wrapping paper was torn off. Slipping off his red hoodie, he puffed out his grey long sleeved shirt a bit letting it sit below his mid-thigh before crossing the red fabric behind his back and tying it into a small bow just above the top of his baby bump. Glancing up to watch Tom open the now unwrapped box, he saw eyebrows furrow a little at a slip of paper before the other opened his mouth to read off it.

"Sorry, this year your gift is on backorder. Better late than never." Hearing as Tom read the card, he waited silently as the man removed it from the box, a smaller piece of cardstock under it and above fabric. He could see the sockets widen in shock at the black and white photo from his vantage point, an anxious excitement running through him. Waiting a few long seconds for the information to process, he had to hold his laugh as Tom whipped around to look at him.

"Tord… are you really? Holy hand grenade in a toaster…" Nodding frantically as he kept his hand over his mouth, he rested his other hand under the ribbon.

"Fourteen weeks along, I'm due at the end of June. Wanted to be sure before saying anything." Hearing shocked cheers from the room, he felt tears start running down his cheeks before he was grabbed around the hips and lifted up by Matt. His head almost cracked the ceiling in the process but he didn't care, he was just too happy. He was held on Tom's lap for the rest of the time spent unwrapping gifts, rolling his eyes at how his husbands wouldn't let him help extend the table or take out the trash, saying it was too much and that he should be resting.

Oh boy, here he goes again. Third time's a charm right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 2489 words
> 
> Finished 12/21/2019
> 
> Oh dear fuck finally finished chapter 2
> 
> There's going to be more of Christmas in the next chapter, I need to introduce Dr. Mari's family in its entirety [I think a few know of them already, but there's going to be lots of connections haha].
> 
> Paul and Patryck have 2 kids [Vienus and Tobie] and are expecting a third
> 
> Yuu, Yanov, and Redd have no kids as of yet [emphasis on the yet]
> 
> Who knows when I'll update next, just hope it'll be soon.
> 
> ~Mason
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
